


像雾像雨又像风

by woailafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/pseuds/woailafang





	1. 雾

雾

 

机舱里又湿又黏的雾气，哪怕离开故国数千光年也没有消散，执着的跟着疲惫的绝地回到科洛桑，才顺着空气净化机逸散无踪。  
返程航班上，乘客三三两两地睡去，邻座蛙泥人的喉囊随着打呼的声音鼓胀不停，一明一灭的鳞光在昏暗的座舱里十分显眼。  
欧比旺没能睡着，他甚至不能成功冥想，任务才过了一半，原力休眠就已经不足够，为了挨过后半程，他用了太多不眠剂，这些药物还奔腾在他的神经和血管中，强制保持清醒，割断他与睡眠的联系。  
但他很累了，累到在头痛和心悸的边缘盘亘，原力可以让不舒服的感觉退到后方，留出思考的空余，但轻微的动作都会让他觉得不适，皮肤上总有一种刺人的灼热感，那是乏睡带来的后遗症。  
欧比旺下船之后便立即回到了圣殿，前往医疗所。医疗官给了他营养液，再打了一针中和剂，但半个标准时过去，他还是没能睡着，这已经和不眠剂无关，紧绷过久的精神不肯轻易放松。  
欧比旺谢绝了医疗官留院观察的建议，独自回到了居所。他破例把行李和旅行斗篷直接扔在门口稍后收拾，挂好脱下来的外衣，摇摇晃晃的走向长椅躺倒。  
他没力气去梳洗了，还是不要弄脏床单的好。欧比旺闭上眼睛，希望能尽快睡着，但事与愿违，脑子里乱糟糟的思维让他不断的从入眠边缘脱离，他试着用冥想的技巧平静思绪，作用却十分有限。  
去洗个澡，然后睡在床上，也许情况会好很多。欧比旺无奈的想，但他太累了，躺了这么一会儿就连手都抬不起来。  
房门发出轻微的滑动声，有人进到了屋里，但似乎是不想吵到他睡觉，来人绕开了长椅，几乎没弄出任何声音。  
“师父……”欧比旺不需要睁眼也知道是谁，熟悉的原力循环正包围着他，试着抚平他的头痛。温暖的手指抚上了他的额头，奎刚把说话的声音放得很低：“我以为你睡了。”  
欧比旺贴着抚摸他的手掌动了动，他很难受，头痛、耳鸣、双眼发热、呼吸不畅……这些不舒服的感觉一股脑的都冒了出来，他就是睡不着，他努力过了。  
他被轻轻扶起了一些，奎刚坐在了他身边，让欧比旺枕着他的腿，梳理着他的头发：“还好吗？”  
我不好。欧比旺不想说话，他想看看奎刚，但他的眼睛痛到睁不开，现在连这一点小事都在和他作对。他觉得难受又委屈，翻身埋在奎刚的袍子里都快哭出来了。  
“别像个孩子，别哭。”奎刚摸了摸欧比旺的背，又替他揉着紧绷的后颈。  
欧比旺更委屈了，他想睡但睡不着，想哭也哭不出来，哪里都痛，还要被奎刚教训。  
“我好难受……”欧比旺更深的往奎刚怀里依偎过去，攥着他的衣襟不放：“我眼睛痛。”  
叹气的声音让欧比旺紧贴着的胸膛轻微起伏，奎刚挪了挪他的头让他躺正，然后搓热了手，盖在欧比旺眼睛上，温热的掌心缓解了一部分不适：“现在好一点吗？”  
欧比旺点了点头，摸索着蹭回了奎刚胸口，抓着奎刚的手放在自己额头边：“……头痛，睡不着。”  
“去床上睡……”奎刚继续按揉着欧比旺的额角和耳后，意识到一身脏兮兮连头发里都有尘土的小徒弟是绝对不会肯睡在床上的：“先洗个澡好不好？”  
没力气。欧比旺一动不动，连话都说不出来了，他觉得哪怕是被人捅一剑也比现在要好。我会摔死在浴室的。他自暴自弃的把可怕的想象顺着原力链接扔给对方，还配上了奎刚打开浴室门后呆立当场的后续。  
奎刚被这种戏剧化的发展逗乐，笑声让欧比旺既生气又委屈，他又想要哭了，但奎刚才教训过他不要像个孩子，这不公平，为什么孩子可以哭而他不行。  
奎刚把他从膝上挪了下来，然后站起身：“我会扶着你的，去洗一下，然后你就能睡着了，欧比旺。”他走开了，浴室里传来了一些响动，片刻后奎刚又回到了他身边：“来吧。”  
欧比旺赖着不肯动，他失眠又生病，这种时候任性一点应该可以原谅。  
他被奎刚抱了起来，带到浴室，开始脱衣服，欧比旺迷迷糊糊的也去解奎刚的腰带，然后手被警告的按住：“这时候不行，你太累了。”  
“那晚一点可以？”他懒洋洋的把自己挂在奎刚身上，干扰奎刚解衣带的进程。  
“晚一点再看……”奎刚捧住他的脸颊给了他一个吻，欧比旺终于满意了，开始配合着抬胳膊抬腿，摸索着走到淋浴下方，让奎刚替他洗头。手指温柔的梳过头皮，带走了盘亘已久的头痛，在浴室蒸腾的雾气中，他感觉自己又重新活了过来，不再像团被揉过的废纸了。  
“你的衣袖都湿完了。”根据奎刚的动作，不止衣袖，可能他大部分衣服都淋湿了，欧比旺拉散了奎刚的腰带：“一起洗吧。”  
他被牵着摸到了墙壁站好，不久后就被带回对方怀中。“你有放好湿衣服吗？不可以扔在地板上……”欧比旺嘟嘟囔囔的说着，整个人都腻在奎刚身上，水流下的温热肌肤让两个人都有点动情。  
欧比旺任由奎刚亲着他，但慢慢的就有点喘不过气来，浴室里雾气太重，而他也真的太累了。  
最终，奎刚察觉到了他的不对，勉强喊了停，继续替欧比旺收拾，等他们总算弄干躺在床上时，欧比旺已经被热水熏得肩膀都红了，他又被亲了好几下，然后被揽到了怀里，他能听见枕着的胸膛里规律的心跳声，这声音比任何安定剂都管用。  
“我好多了，奎刚……”欧比旺舒服的缩在柔软的被褥里，紧贴着奎刚汲取他身上散发的热量：“你说的，晚一点……”  
“对，晚一点，现在睡吧。”奎刚轻轻拍抚着他，陪在他身边，那些难受的感觉都已经消失，他顺利的沉入久违的睡梦中。

一声轻微的撞击声让欧比旺醒了过来，他不再头痛了，因缺乏睡眠而导致的种种症状消退到了可以忍受的程度。他睁开眼睛，长椅边有一杯水，安纳金正担心的看着他：“师父，你还好吗？”  
“我没有事。”欧比旺揉了揉小男孩的脑袋，坐起身。他还睡在长椅上，连靴子都没有脱，原本搭在椅背上的斗篷不知什么时候落了下来，盖在了他身上。他站起来，把斗篷抱在怀里闻了闻，然后抖开叠好放在一边，这件属于奎刚的旧衣物帮了他的忙，让他睡了一个好觉。


	2. 雨

雨

欧比旺从地下水道的另一头上岸时，几近精疲力竭，带着伤潜过大半座宫殿和护林后，他急需取暖和休息，才不至于因为体温过低而困死在密林里。  
这里处于星球的雨极，连绵的暴雨让周围的一切都湿透了。他爬上了附近的一座小山丘，向四周张望，寻找雨云的边缘或是能暂避一下的地方，十二个标准时之后，无论任务是否完成，都要赶到指定地点会合。

幸运的，附近的崖壁往里凹陷，形成了一个浅浅的山洞，将暴雨隔绝在外。欧比旺用原力弄来了不少树枝挡住洞口，再搬来一些石块堆起，折断发热棒塞进去，很快，石堆开始源源不断的辐射出热量。他脱掉身上湿得滴水的外衣，拧干后架在石堆上方，才腾出手来处理伤口。  
为了“死”得逼真一些，他结结实实的挨了一刀，裂开的伤口被水泡得发白，却基本感受不到疼痛，毒素麻痹了伤口。用原力弥合伤处后，欧比旺抹上了一些巴克塔软膏，没有解毒剂，甚至没有干燥的布可以包扎，他只能面对石堆入定，试图用冥想来捱过接下来的时间。

天黑以后，雨势渐缓，狂风又起，气温下降得很快。欧比旺被几个冷战带离了原力的怀抱，用来取暖的石堆好像没有起到什么作用，这种莫名其妙的体温下降只能归咎于中毒。在低温和毒物的双重作用下，他很快冻得不行，双唇发白，手足冰凉，止不住的颤抖着。  
或许我该把温度弄得更高一些。欧比旺看着发红的石堆默默盘算，他从斗篷里找出另一支加热棒准备折断，手却被人轻轻按住：“别再加了，这里已经足够暖和。”来人在他身边席地而坐，取走加热棒扔到一边：“毒物欺骗了你的感知。”  
“奎刚……”欧比旺侧过头去，他的师父好像什么都没变，身上穿着那件深色的旅行斗篷，绝地风格的束腰外衣，腰带上挂着光剑，整整齐齐，有条不紊。  
欧比旺有些羞愧的往后躲了躲，他不想让奎刚看见自己和落汤鸡一样湿淋淋发着抖的样子，而且他也老了，还留了胡子，任务里顾不上梳洗，这时候肯定乱糟糟的。“不许笑我脏。”他借着黑暗掩护，偷偷用手指梳了几下头发，坐得端正了一些，试图掩盖颤抖：“这是任务所需。”  
“你被雨水洗得挺干净的。”奎刚伸手从欧比旺头上摘下一片残叶：“这就好了。”欧比旺怔愣的看着他拿着叶子的手，好一会儿没有说话。这个奎刚看起来那么真实，真实到让人怀念。  
毒物欺骗了我的感知。欧比旺默念着，却禁不住打了个寒颤：“我冷，师父。”他迟疑又渴望的看着奎刚。奎刚默不作声的伸开一边手臂，把他的徒弟搂在身侧。欧比旺长舒了一口气，把脸埋在奎刚肩上，两人听着洞外的风雨声，静静地坐了一会儿。  
“师父。”欧比旺忍不住打破了沉默，他好多了，但还是感觉冷，或许说说话会是个好选择：“你这些年在做什么？”  
“……一些和原力有关的事情。”奎刚模糊地回答，他伸出手来摸了一下欧比旺的额头，似乎在试探他的体温，然后把他搂得更紧了些。  
“原力把你带到这里来的？”欧比旺充满希望的问，他集中精神试图在黑暗中分辨奎刚的表情，但受伤和失血让他有些迷糊，但他不怎么冷了，这或许是个好兆头。  
奎刚没有回答他，只是把手挪到了他的伤口附近，似乎在促使它更快愈合。欧比旺摸到了那只手，固执地牵了上去，把自己微微发抖的手指藏进温暖的手掌中汲取热量。  
奎刚一开始只是抓紧了他，然后却把欧比旺稍微推开，一阵悉悉索索之后，欧比旺被整个包进了奎刚的斗篷和外衣里，裹得严严实实，紧贴着对方的胸口：“你在失温，怎么回事？”  
“中毒……但我……没感觉冷。”欧比旺试着说话，牙关却发着颤。奎刚找到了被扔在一边的第二根发热棒，折断之后抛进了石堆，四周的温度慢慢上升，很快，欧比旺感觉自己不再颤抖了，他从奎刚胸口冒出头来，偷偷摸摸的盯着他看。  
“怎么了？”奎刚摸摸欧比旺的脑袋，他的头发已经基本上没有水汽，失温的情况也好得多了。  
“我在想你什么时候会离开。”欧比旺伸出手摸了摸挂着的外衣，检查衣服是不是干了，很可惜，虽然已经不太湿了，但明显还不能穿。  
“等你闭上眼睛，我才会离开。”奎刚把他塞回自己的斗篷里，替他搓着手：“不喜欢我抱着你？”  
“很喜欢。”欧比旺放松的靠着奎刚的胸膛，他能听见洞外的雨声已经变得淅淅沥沥：“但你总是要离开的。”  
“我会试着多留一会儿。”奎刚亲了亲欧比旺的脸颊，却被胡子扎了一下，极不适应的后退。欧比旺因此乐不可支，他挪动着转了个身，揪了揪奎刚的胡须：“现在你知道我过去是什么感觉了对吧。”  
“我没看出你有什么不满，徒弟。”奎刚捉住那只作乱的手，在自己脸上蹭来蹭去：“你还没扎习惯吗？”  
欧比旺连声叫痛，他开始在斗篷下捅奎刚的肋骨以求脱身，但最终被按住吻了个结实。  
他们断断续续的亲了好一阵子才分开，欧比旺重新缩回斗篷里平复着气息，奎刚紧紧的搂着他，隔绝洞外的寒风，防止他再次出现失温的情况。  
“我累了，师父。”欧比旺盯着微微发红的石堆，轻声说。  
奎刚没有回答他，只是轻拍着他的背，欧比旺闭上眼睛，让熟悉的原力循环摇他入梦。

轻微的爆裂声从石堆中传出，一小块石片因为高温而崩落。  
欧比旺坐起来，他不再感觉冷，看样子毒素的影响已经消退，伤口也基本愈合了。  
是时候出发去汇合点了。欧比取下已经烤干的衣服穿好，然后弄翻石堆把加热棒的残骸取出来踩碎，那里面从始至终都只放进去了一根，假如真的放进第二根，这个小小的山洞估计会和烤炉无异。  
无论什么时候，奎刚都能阻止他做错误的决定。


	3. 风

风

塔图因的居民都知道，烈日炎炎并没有什么可怕的，晒一晒又能怎么样，还晒得少吗？连每年那几滴可怜的雨大都是伴着烈日下来的。可一旦这天上的太阳没了，才真有可能大祸临头，一切事务都得停一停，让步给打包东西，再派出一个人爬到楼顶上伸长脖子看看天际线，但凡有一丝阴沉，或者是听到哪里有风声，就快些携家带口卷铺盖逃命去吧，马上就有旋风尘暴来了，沙子底下挖出来的房子可以再住，挖出来的人可不能再复活了。  
欧比旺是听说过旋风尘暴的威名的，但他离群索居，大家忙着逃命的时候，没人会记得沙漠的那一边还有个独居的怪人需要通知一声。

这本来是平常的一天，欧比旺一大早就下到露水农场忙活，等他回到地面的时候，天已经阴了很久，大风卷着沙粒刮得人睁不开眼睛。塔图因的恶劣条件摧残了他的健康，让他常常眩晕耳鸣，现在竟然连天气剧变都感觉不到。  
旋风尘暴要来了。  
欧比旺关紧农场的入口，狂风阻碍了通讯，他冲进屋子里匆忙披上斗篷往拉尔斯家赶去，甚至顾不上那是旋风袭来的方向。等他顶着狂风赶到湿气农场，才放下心来，屋子里面是空的，平常放在室外的各种器具也都不见了，飞行车被防风罩牢牢的固定在地面上，欧文和贝露应该早就避难去了，他们肯定不会落下卢克。  
然后，他眼睁睁的看着一堵巨大的沙墙吞没了眼前的建筑，旋风尘暴不到几秒钟就会把人刮上天。欧比旺毫不犹豫催动原力掉头就跑，那玩意儿看起来有几百层楼高，足够把他撕裂成无数块再埋进沙丘底下，绝地大师躲过了帝国的清洗，最后却死在旋风尘暴里，这听起来可一点也不值得。  
前方是一望无际的沙漠，后方是旋风尘暴穷追不舍，欧比旺顾不上辨认方向，提起十分力气向前跑，拼命寻觅着避风的地点。很快，一片风化石林就出现在地平线上，他急速转弯往那个方向逃过去，希望能找到地方躲过这一阵尘暴的锋头。  
等到了近处，他才发现那里不是天然形成的石林，而是人工建造的碉堡，应该废弃了很久，他从窗户翻进了一座碉楼的底层，躲在墙角用斗篷蒙住全身，很快，呜呜的狂风卷着沙尘在他耳边狂吼不停，但废弃的石墙有效的阻止了狂风和沙尘的鞭笞，让斗篷下的欧比旺得以喘息。  
不知道过了多久，四周的风声渐小，欧比旺抖落把他埋了半截的沙土，站起身思考下一步怎么办，他并不知道自己在什么地方，随意走进沙漠里简直是送死的行为。  
“你需要帮助，欧比旺。”记忆中的声音从他背后传来，欧比旺猛得回头，奎刚就站在墙边的角落里，浑身蓝莹莹的，还能透过他看见背后石块垒砌的纹路。  
欧比旺无动于衷的把头扭了回去，继续拍拍打身上的尘土。  
“徒弟。”奎刚“走”到了欧比旺身前，手像过去常做的那样收在袖中：“见到我很意外吗。”  
“我不和幻觉说话。”欧比旺嘟囔着，却一直低着头清理头发里的沙子，目光晃来晃去不敢看前方。  
“之前你神志不清，以为我是幻觉尚可理解，现在大白天还觉得我是幻觉？”奎刚好笑的围着逃避现实的欧比旺绕了一圈，然后伸出手从他的肩膀上穿过：“看，你怎么会弄出一个碰不到摸不着的幻觉呢？”  
“有可能我疯掉了，不需要病恹恹的也能看见你，师父。”欧比旺打定了主意，开始往外走去，他要趁着太阳还未落山尽早确定方向，最好能在天黑之前赶回露水农场。  
奎刚默不作声的跟着他，一人一鬼在烈日下走了一段路，欧比旺时不时的向四周张望试图找到标志物，仅靠两个太阳定位所导致的偏移太大了。  
“该往那边。”奎刚忍不住对再次停步的欧比旺说：“如果你是想回到住处的话。”  
“不劳您费心，亲爱的幻觉。”欧比旺调整了一下前进方向，往奎刚所指的位置偏移了一些，继续跋涉。  
“我不是幻觉。”奎刚无奈的笑了笑，他用原力掀开了欧比旺的兜帽：“你感觉不到这个吗？”  
“风刮的。”欧比旺把它拉了回去。  
“那好吧，等你回到农场，休息一会儿，就能知道我不是幻觉了。”奎刚无奈地说。  
“等我回到农场，休息一会儿，你就会消失了，师父。”他似乎不打算继续说话，这里还是沙漠中心，浪费珍贵的水分是不理智的行为。  
奎刚无奈的叹气，他放弃了说服欧比旺的打算，只偶尔替他指指路，两人走了好几个标准时，才在第二个太阳也临近落山时回到了欧比旺的小农场。  
那里几乎被埋了一半，欧比旺用原力从屋门口的沙堆下抓出一把铲子，开始熟练地铲走门口的沙土。奎刚伸出手，推动屋顶上的沙粒慢慢往后院倒，欧比旺急忙扔下手头的铲子过来帮忙，两人一起把沙子推得更远，还清理出了一片空地充作前院。  
欧比旺直接在屋前坐下，抬头看着逐渐变暗的天空，奎刚默不作声的站在他背后等待着。  
欧比旺休息了一会儿，站起身准备进屋，他回身看见依旧蓝莹莹的奎刚，有些踌躇的皱起眉头：“所以你还没有消失。”  
“我不是你的幻觉，徒弟。”奎刚走近了他：“风可不会搬沙子，对不对。”  
“又或者我疯得厉害，现在正坐在被埋住的房顶上对着空气说话。”欧比旺说完后自己都忍不住笑了起来，逗得奎刚跟着他一起笑。他不自觉的整整衣服，试图把破损的地方藏在斗篷里：“进来看看我的农场吧，奎刚，我花了好大功夫才弄成现在的规模。”  
他打开房门请奎刚进去，然后从收集器中接了一杯水出来，在奎刚摆手之后就一股脑的喝光了。师徒俩一起下到了农场里，照明系统似乎是被风刮坏了，蓝莹莹的奎刚成了唯一的光源，欧比旺借着这亮光向奎刚一一介绍他种出来的蘑菇和蔬菜，然后顺手采集着等一会要吃的部分：“就只到这里打止了，我计划弄些材料把后面拓宽一些，露水收集器里面还有富余。而且有你在，我都不需要照明系统……”  
他突然不再说话，直起身体来看着奎刚。  
“我想你还是需要修好照明的。”奎刚摇了摇头，欧比旺肉眼可见的变得沮丧起来，他把手上的蘑菇扔进篮子里，点点头表示明白。  
“……我还有事要办，但我来去自由，会常常回来这里。”奎刚补完了后半句：“除非你不欢迎我，徒弟。”  
欧比旺拿着篮子飞速逃走，等奎刚上到地面时，他正在锅前心不在焉的弄着食物，生闷气的样子和学徒时期几无二致。  
“欧比旺……”奎刚靠到他身后，用原力替他盖上了调味料的盖子：“我不会突然消失的，生命原力的力量足以支持许多年。”他想要碰一碰欧比旺的耳朵，手指却只能从他身上穿过：“这次我会和你道别再离开。”  
“那说定了，奎刚。”欧比旺试着摸了摸奎刚的衣领和胸口，但只感觉到了塔图因干燥的空气：“别再弄得我头晕耳鸣了，我知道你该为这些反应负责。”  
“说定了。”奎刚试着把手放到合适的位置，让两人可以掌心相对。

午夜过后，欧比旺远远的站在拉尔斯农场外的高地上，看着屋里传来的灯火，卢克柔弱而不稳定的原力显得极有活力，过不了多久就会需要原力护罩了。“他是卢克。”欧比旺向身边蓝莹莹的奎刚说：“师父，我很抱歉。”  
“他将是个非凡的孩子。”奎刚陪着欧比旺离开山丘，向沙漠走去：“原力自有它的旨意。”


End file.
